1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to medical systems, devices, and methods for treating a patient with reduced pressure, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to medical systems, devices, and methods for simultaneously treating a plurality of tissue sites.
2. Description of Related Art
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments and accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, which may include faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. At times, it may be necessary to treat a plurality of tissue sites. This is particularly true of patients injured by burns, war, or other trauma. Moreover, the plurality of tissue sites may need to be treated in the field or during transportation.